


Virtuous Vices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 310: Vice or Virtue.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Virtuous Vices

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 310: Vice or Virtue.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Virtuous Vices

~

“Bloody hell, Harry. You make Snape sound positively virtuous. He must have some…vice.” 

Harry shrugged. “He is a bit of a stickler.” 

Ron nodded. “Okay. How?” 

“He likes things just so. He’s thorough, so he expects me to be, too.” Harry sighed. “Which means he’s testy when I’m sloppy.” 

Ron grinned. “Yeah, you’re not the neatest bloke.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why the sudden interest in Severus’ habits?” 

“Just curious.” Ron cleared his throat. “You can’t blame a bloke for that, can you?”

“Indeed not,” said Severus. “But I can blame you for monopolizing my husband. Harry? A moment?” 

~

“You overheard?” Harry said once they got home. 

Severus hummed. “A stickler, am I?” 

Harry grinned. “You can’t deny that! Whenever I cook, you’re behind me cleaning up. And you created that charm to transport any clothes on the floor directly into the hamper.” 

“I’m…particular about certain aspects of our household,” Severus conceded. He smirked. “You’re just…free-spirited.” 

“Ha, you mean messy!” Harry shrugged. “Still, if that’s my worst vice, I’m okay with it.” He inclined his head. “What’s my best virtue, then?” 

“Interestingly,” murmured Severus, embracing him, “it’s the same trait.”

“Oh?” 

“Indeed. Shall I demonstrate?”

“Please.” 

~

Harry whined, fisting the sheets as Severus tongued his hole. 

Using his thumbs to pull Harry’s arse cheeks further apart, Severus shoved his tongue deeper. Crying out, Harry came, spurting all over the sheets. 

When he finished, Severus spread Harry’s legs, thrusting his cock inside in one smooth motion. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered once Severus spilled inside him. 

Severus drew him close. “You asked about your vice and virtue.”

“Oh,” Harry murmured sleepily. “Right.” 

“You’re responsive, you react with gorgeous abandon to everything I do.”

Harry laughed. “So basically, I’m messy, in bed and out.” 

“I’d have it no other way.” 

~


End file.
